Kingdom Keepers: The New Kingdom
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: This is what would happen after book 4 but I am only going to be doing Disney World!  The next books are going to be on the cruise in the series  I am going to have willa and philby together cause I love them! And, Charlene and Finn.
1. The Animal Kingdom Lodge

The five Kingdom Keepers gathered outside of their favorite restaurant, Pizza Planet.

"So what do we do now?" Charlene asked.

They glanced at each other with spooked expressions on their faces.

"Considering, the Overtakers are getting stronger day by day and they now even have the Muppets and Stars Wars characters on their side. We can now trust no one." Finn replied.

"Yeah, like we trusted people before!" Maybeck said.

"We need to leave this park. I feel a strange feeling and besides the worst thing is that we have been here way longer than we were supposed to. People are going to start recognizing us." Willa said.

They all broke up into groups and headed toward the entrance two different ways. That way they would all have a partner but not be in such a big clump to get spotted easier. Maybeck, Philby, and Willa headed off toward Toy Story Mania while Charlene and Finn headed toward Star Tours. They would meet at the bus station that would take them to their next clue: Animal Kingdom Lodge.

Once they arrived at the Jambo House at Animal Kingdom Lodge they stepped into an amazing African world. So huge. They split up again in the same groups. They didn't really know what they were looking for but they knew it had to do something with Animal Kingdom. Since they had already searched the theme park from top to bottom, they knew it was here. Philby, Willa, and Maybeck took the elevator system upstairs while Charlene and Finn headed down toward the pool deck.

Once upstairs, they crossed the wooden bridge that went across the lobby to get to the ice room. They pushed open the small wooden doors and hooked them together for a safe spot to hide out. Philby opened his phone and opened the text he had gotten earlier that day from Wayne. It read: Go down to check in and ask for the room key under Keeper. They will give you directions from there.

Willa and Philby went up to the desk while Maybeck stood close by on the watch for possible Overtakers. Characters sometimes made stops at the hotels and they did not want it do be a Disney Villian.

"Hello we are picked up our tickets for the name Keeper." Willa told the clerk.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"Our parents are in the bathroom. Besides, we are 16." Willa lied.

"Okay, whatever I don't really care what your parent's issue is. Here is your room key. Have you stayed here before?"

"Yeah."

"Then here is a map¸ five Keys to The World, and a list of all the activities we have here at the Jambo House."

Willa and Philby walked away and found Maybeck. They then headed up the stairs toward the room.

Charlene and Finn walked up toward the flamingo cage. Finding nothing, they went to the pool, arcade, all restaurants, and the viewing area that looked out onto the safari. Only one place was left on their ground: Simba's Club. Getting in there would be a lot of nuttiness but they had been through more than that. They texted Philby for where they were. They replied: Room 206. Come quick. Think we found something.


	2. Dragons and Aliens

Room 206 was large. It was a one bedroom and a view of the savanna. Once Charlene and Finn arrived, they all started looking around the entire room for something. They all knew they were secretly searching for Wayne but they found nothing. They all gathered on the balcony when a giraffe walked right up to the window.

It handed Willa a note and walked back to its tree. Willa read the note out loud "With many new adventures in Disney the Keepers are spreading to new ground. Make sure to check anything that you aren't broadcasted in. Time is running out. –W"

"Well, where aren't the holograms?" Maybeck asked.

"Downtown Disney and the Blizzard Beach waterpark. We are supposed to appear around next week in those locations. Remember, filming last week?" They all nodded in response of Finn. They looked around waiting for someone to speak. Maybeck stood up, grabbed the map, and walked toward the door.

"Anyone coming? Cause I feel like shopping!" The rest of the Keepers followed him out the door with Philby shutting the door to the room. Once the door locked, Cruelia De Vil popped out from the shutters of the cabinets. She climbed onto the sink and then onto the floor. She flipped open her phone.

"They are heading toward Downtown Disney. Make sure to have all our reinforcements on hold. Tell them to kidnap that kid first. The smart one. We want Philby!" Cruelia De Vil shut her phone and walked out onto the balcony, where a giraffe wandered over.

"Oh, giraffe. Those poor children will have seen their last savanna animal." She walked out the balcony and out of the room.

The Keepers ended up at Downtown Disney's Marketplace. They walked in the marketplace from behind Once Upon A Toy. From there, Maybeck, Charlene, and Finn walked over toward the Rainforest Café while Philby and Willa went toward the World Of Disney.

At the World Of Disney, they had a huge giant spitting Sitch, which many children where standing under hoping to get wet on this hot summer day. Not one of the kids saw his eyes move and zero in on his prey, Willa but mostly Philby. He switched for his water resources to the poison. He spit as far as he could trying to miss the innocent bystanders. eThe

The Imaginers would take him off his very good position and replace him with someone like Buzz. Philby and Willa jumped out of the way and into the sports store and the poison completely missed them. Sitch sighed and then he started spitting water back at toddlers again besides he had a location.

Charlene and Maybeck went inside the 25 Days of Christmas while Finn stood outside. Charlene and Maybeck came out and did the same thing with the next 3 stores: Mickey's Bargain Hunters, Winnie the Pooh, and Little Miss Matched. Charlene tried calling and texting Willa and Philby but no one answered. They walked toward the Lego Store, which was on Willa and Philby's route, and Charlene and Maybeck went inside. Finn stood under the Lego dragon which stood by the lake. He turned around and saw the dragon moving. He rubbed his eyes and convinced it was his imagination turned around. The dragon reached down and flicked him into the lake.

Finn swam around the water looking for something. His first thought went to Willa and Philby; could they be here too? He swan completely around the dragon and then he sat on the base of the dragon. He didn't know who would rescue him. He couldn't swim up. The dragon was aware of that. He had to swim to shore away from the dragon. He couldn't do that either because he wouldn't have enough air.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move and come toward him. Then, everything went black. e HeH


	3. Who Now?

Philby and Willa walked out the back door of Team Mickey and took the back route around World of Disney and went in through the "Girl" section which held all kinds of princess and fairy souvenirs. In the back corner was the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Boutique, where little girls could get their hair and makeup done like a princess or a rock star.

"Didn't we film for the Boutique?" Philby asked Willa. Willa nodded. Philby looked down at his phone, typed something, and motioned Willa to follow him into the corner by the Minnie Mouse T – Shirts.

"Charlene and Maybeck lost Finn. They checked everywhere but they can't find him. As soon as they find him, they'll be here." Philby looked back down at his phone when it vibrated. "Never mind all that. They just got a text from him. They'll be here any second. Here's the plan. They are here in World of Disney, I know this. I have narrowed it down to two places. Here in the girls department or in the boys department. They wouldn't be in the Villians because that is the general place to go and the main areas are too jam packed. We will find one of the Overtakers. Be prepared."

"How do you know this?" Willa asked.

"Narrowing down the options. Plus, Sitch, outside? He's part of the Overtakers. He was guarding the entrance. What I need you to do is hang out here."

"What I am supposed to do?"

"You are going to the boutique with Charlene. Maybeck, Finn, and I will go to the boy department. Make sure to have your phone on. I have another feeling about is our next villainous friend."

"Who?" Willa asked.

"The pirate zombies who bang on the gates at the entrance."

"Oh. You are so smart." Philby blushed but tried to hide it. He was relieved when Maybeck and Charlene walked in.

"Where is Finn?" Philby asked.

"He said he would be here soon. What do you need us to do?" Charlene replied.

"Maybeck, you come with me. Charlene, you stay with Willa. She'll explain everything."

"Whatever"

Maybeck and Philby walked away and Charlene sat next to Willa on the floor.

"So what's up?"

"Nothin much. Just we have to go be pretty." Willa sighed.

"We are going to go be princesses?" Charlene asked.

"You know it. Somehow Philby believes one of the fairy godmothers are the overtakers in disguise."

"Well, let's get this over with." Charlene stood up and helped Willa up. They headed over toward the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique and signed up.

Finn ended up on the shore of the Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa. He had already texted Charlene and he knew the drill. Now, he had to get to Downtown Disney. He could either take the bus system or he could walk. He decided on taking the bus. He was soaking wet though so first he headed to the gift shop in the Carriage House of the main lobby. He picked out some jean shorts and vintage Mickey shirt. He bought the stuff using his emergency credit card (this was an emergency) and went into the bathroom to change. He then headed out around the pool to the nearest bus stop.

He got on the bus labeled "Downtown Disney." Strangely, the bus was empty. This fact passed Finn's mind at the time. The bus started driving but took a strange turn at Epcot. That is when Finn but the pieces together.

He started texting everyone he knew, his mom, Charlene, Philby, Amanda. He even called his school. The bus parked and Finn prepared to bolt. The bus driver turned around. Now Finn could see all of his profiles. He had long black hair and was around thirty years old. Finn knew who he was up against: Captain Hook.


	4. The Mistake

"Holy Tortise!" Philby screamed. He was staring at his phone on the way to the Boy department when he got a text from Finn. He stuck his arm out and stopped Maybeck.

"We need to go get the girls." Philby turned around and started run-walking back towards the girls.

"We just need to hope they haven't gone in yet."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Maybeck said and kept walking.

When Philby and Maybeck finally arrived, they went straight to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique and walked right in, telling all the workers they had a friend here that they wanted to see. They got past everyone. The pasted an older woman and Maybeck stopped.

"Wait a second. Her, she looks like… I'll remember…um…there it is, that's Madame Medusa." Maybeck finally remembered.

"Here's the plan. I will go try and cause some intervention. You go grab the girls and run and defeat her with me. Then, we go save Finn at Epcot because he is the parking lot and Captain Hook is about to attack." Philby took very few breathes in this sentence. Then he ran off, hoping Maybeck would remember at least half of the sentence. Maybeck then ran over explained to Willa and Charlene what was going and they ran to. The best part was their makeup hadn't started yet which relieved Willa and made Charlene quite sad.

When they caught up to Philby, he was in the Tinkerbell area with Madame Medusa cornered against a mirror and a rack of Belle costumes.

"What do we do now?" Maybeck asked.

Willa eyed the rack opposite of her with Minnie Mouse dress up dolls on it. She made a quick decision. She took the entire shelve and thew them all around. In all the commotion, she made a quick action and shoved Madame Medusa into the women's bathroom and put all her weight against it. She took out a quick Post It Note and a Sharpie and wrote "Out of order" on it. She then walked out of the restroom, wiping her hands.

"Let's go!" Willa said.

When the four Keepers got to the somehow empty parking lot of Epcot, they found one bus. They went straight up to the side and looked into the window. They saw Captain Hook with his hook glaring straight into Finn's face. They knew what they had to do which was to get through the door. They couldn't do that without breaking the glass and that had so many dangers to it. The only other thing to do would be to become DHIs and pass through the door. Maybeck and Charlene and never been that long that it would take. The best idea would be to send Maybeck and Charlene to the fire escape on the top and for Philby and Willa to go through the door as DHIs. Plus, it would be quicker than waiting for everyone to go through. They texted each other the plans and broke up into groups. Charlene being so athletic had no problems climbing to the top and helping Maybeck get up. Philby would give the warning for when they should come down.

First, before Willa and Philby went in they eavesdropped on what Captain Hook was saying.

"You see, once I eliminate you, down goes the brains of this operation. That is way we want you. Why I am I explaining all this to you? You need to hear the truth before you end up at the big ship in the sky, Philby." Captain Hook sneered.

Outside the bus, Philby gasped. That was supposed to be him. It made him feel even worse. He had to save him. Finn was going through this on his fault.

He whispered to Willa, "That was going to be me. Let's go. Stand back though, I want to win this for myself for Finn. I am not going to let this happen to the innocent." Willa stared back at him. She leaned in and kissed him. At first Philby was surprised but he quickly kissed her back. Willa withdrew and said "Go on. I'm not going to stop you. That's what you need to do and I'll let you."

Philby and Willa went all clear and walked through the door.


	5. I Am What?

**I'm really sorry I haven't posted for this story in a while! I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with this and I was working on my Hunger Games story which I suggest you check out! Best part is, no spoilers (so far)!**

**~Mikayla**

**P.S. If you have any couple ideas, I really love them! Or anything else **

Willa's POV

When we first entered the bus, I was pretty sure Finn was dead. Then I told myself that he was breathing, therefore he was alive. Not in good condition but alive. I needed to make a quick move. Captain Hook was kinda stupid but he was dangerous. I looked right above his head where Charlene and Maybeck were going to break in. Then a thought occurred to me.

I gave Charlene and Maybeck the signal. They swung the fire escape hatch down and whacked Captain Hook right on the head. He slumped down. Charlene and Maybeck jumped down from the roof of the bus.

"Dude, what happened here?" Maybeck asked. Philby and I told him everything. Then, we had to decided what to do with Captain Hook. Charlene was staring out the window, watching a tram go by.

"I got it!" She grabbed the feet of Captain Hook and motioned for me to grab his head. We carried him over to the tram and propped him up so he was sitting. Then we jumped off the tram and watched it carry Captain Hook away to the gates of Magic Kingdom. Then it would be security's problem. Then we had Finn.

When we got back to the bus, Maybeck was examining him. He concluded that he was passed out and we should just wait for him to come back. We left the bus and Charlene stayed behind.

Charlene's POV:

I wanted to stay with Finn. Like the other Keepers, I thought he was dead. I decided that he couldn't be dead because Finn wasn't that stupid. He would have gone all clear. There was still that voice saying, Maybeck suger coated it. He's dead. Deal with it.

I thought about how life would change without Finn. He was the leader of the Keepers. They couldn't have a dead Keeper so they would hire a new one. Philby would probably be in charge. I didn't want Philby to be in charge though. I mean, I like him, but he is way too smart and doesn't think on his toes like Finn does. I leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't going to bring him back to life like Sleeping Beauty. I left the bus and sat in the circle the others had made.

They started talking about getting him home, getting him awake, and what was going on. I kinda zoned out.

"Charlene?"

"Oh, what?" I snapped back to life. I found them all staring at me.

"Dudes, I'm not an alien. Quit staring."

"Charlene, what did you do to Finn?" Willa asked.

"Um…nothing. Why?" I was trying not to tell them about the kiss.

"Well, Finn's back. Stronger than ever. It happened right after you left the bus." How did I not notice this?

"I think we should go talk to Wayne." Finn said. I was so happy to hear him say something. It was only 8 words, none with over 2 syllables but it meant his brain was working and he was able to form words. I was tempted to ask him about what happened but decided against it. We all got up, brushing the dirt and pebbles off our clothes. We got on the tram and watched as the parking lot began to fill up with the people coming to see Wishes, the fireworks show.

We rode in silence to the front of the park when we remember to get in disguise. Thankfully, we had some really nice fans who bought us all Disney park t-shirts, Mickey ear hats, and sunglasses. We put them on over our clothes and walked in with a family who was too busy folding her stroller to care that we came in with them.

We walked down Main Street and up to the firehouse, where Wayne lived. We found him sitting at his kitchen table on his laptop. I was kinda surprised to see him playing Angry Birds, but I guess the man has to have some kind of life outside of Disney. We told him the whole story and you could see him thinking. We nodded like he expected this. He dismissed to go watch the fireworks from his windows. As we left, he held me back.

"I know that something happened when you were in that bus. I won't tell them but I need to know. I have a theory." Wayne looked like he really needed this so I told him.

"I kissed him. He wasn't awake so he didn't kiss back or anything. I left the bus and he came out alive a few, I guess, seconds later. I wasn't paying attention." I confessed to him. His face lit up like a light bulb and he called us back in. Everyone took a seat at his kitchen table.

"I think I know what is going on. Charlene has been experiencing some strange things and you will too. You see, the Disney characters have granted their powers in you. Charlene is Prince Charming. I understand she is a girl but deal with it. Willa, you have…" He looked down at his computer like it told him something.

"Willa you're Pocahontas. Philby is Buzz Lightyear. Maybeck you have Tarzan. Finn, you are…"

Then, there was a crash. Then, everything went black.


	6. True Help

Charlene's POV:

After everything went black, there was a huge crash. I heard screams of Overtakers and Keepers. I dove under the table. I heard the door slam shut again. I opened my eyes. I stayed under the table for at least another 15 minutes to make sure no one stayed behind. I climbed out from under the table and found no one. Everyone was kidnapped.

I had no idea what to do. I just couldn't go home. Then my parents wouldn't believe me and I would be as helpless as I felt now. I realized I had powers, that worked, so did the others. Except for Finn, everyone could possibly figure out how to work them. Maybe we would have a chance but I needed help.

I ran out of the park making sure no Overtakers saw me. They probably already realized they didn't kidnap me. I took the bus to the place where Amanda and Jess lived. I didn't like them but I needed them. They could help me.

I knocked on the door and was quickly escorted in by one of Jess's friends. Their headmaster didn't like visitors. I met up with Jess first.

"Can I talk to you about something? A serious something?" I asked Jess. She looked at me with worry and fear. She led me into one of the corners that she shared with the other girls in her age group.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. The Keepers and I went to Wayne's house because Finn got attacked by Captain Hook. Then, I.." I didn't want to tell her. I knew Amanda liked Finn.

"It's okay. I won't tell Amanda all the details." Creepy. She could read my mind. I should ask Wayne about that. Wait, Wayne was kidnapped.

"Ok, I kissed him. He woke up. Then, we figured out that we all had powers that were given to us by Disney characters that favored us. Right before we found out Finn's, the Overtakers broke in and kidnapped everyone including Wayne but I escaped and came here. Can you help?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll go right now. Just let me grab my bag and Amanda."

A few minutes later, we were at the drugstore around the corner.

"So, what's our plan now?" Jess asked me.

"We find the Keepers, release them, and fight the Overtakers."

"Where do we start?" Amanda asked.

"Let's start with Animal Kingdom. I think I know where we can find Willa."


	7. Saving Willa

Of course, when I said we should save Willa first, there were all kinds of complaints. Finn's the leader, Philby's the smartest, Wayne knows what's going on. I didn't care, I knew where Willa was and I didn't for the others. Besides, Willa was smart, brave, and she generally knew what was going on. We had to save her first.

I knew she was at the Animal Kingdom. The Overtakers would've taken her to quiet or empty places because they didn't know how long they would be captured. Animal Kingdom has been one of the Overtakers favorite places to trap people and Willa would seem to have no hope there. I knew something they didn't though, Willa had nature powers.

We took a bus to Animal Kingdom and entered the back way through the Cast Members door. We had to find Camp Minnie Mickey outfits and then step into the park in Camp Minnie Mickey. We also needed to figure out what happened to the old theater of the Pocahontas show. We easily found some costumes hanging from a rack and better yet, a costume for Meeko. We did a quick round of rock paper scissors and Jess was elected to be in the costume. Amanda would be her trainer, while I found a way in. Then, Meeko would step out for a break and we would go in the theater together.

We all got dressed in our costumes. Then, we stepped into the Florida sunlight. Bustles of people were coming out of the Lion King Festival so now would be a perfect time to start signing autographs. Amanda found an location and a line started forming very quickly. Soon, they were swamped with eager fans waiting to get an autograph and picture. I snuck around back to where I remembered the theater to be. It had been a while since it closed. It used to be my favorite show here when I was younger.

I had to push through a door marked Security Only without any problems. Then, a scanner came up from the wall and told me to scan my ID. Too bad, I didn't have an ID. I guess I would have to borrow one of those too. I went back down into the costume department and grabbed an ID someone had left in their locker.

I ran back up and Amanda the signal. Amanda waved the line of people away and waited for the last family to take their picture. Then, we all went back down to the costume department and changed into security guards. We went back up and entered the empty theater of Pocahontas and Her Forest Friends. We decided to simply walk up and start looking once we got through the scanner.

That, however, didn't work so well, because Willa was in plain sight. She was tied up against one of the trees they had as the scenery for the show. We ran right up to the stage, not even thinking it was a trap until it was too late and a human wall was between us and Willa. That wall was made up of Governor Radcliffe, from the Pocahontas movie.

"Ah, aren't you so cute? Trying to save your little friend? Well, as you may know, or may not know, I don't like leaving with nothing. My job is bringing something to the boss and I don't like to come home empty handed."

"Well, we don't either." Jess spoke up. I was surprised, she usually didn't say much like that.

"Ah, you want to bargain? Fine, you can let your friend go… but, one of you stays here." He steps out of the way so we can view Willa. She is shaking her head at us, telling us not to accept. I look at the other two girls standing by me and then Willa. I am weaker than all of them.

I step forward.

"Take me." Radcliffe smiles and unties Willa. I step up and take her place but before he ties me up, I start to speak.

"I want to make a deal with you. You have to tell them the location of Philby or I will run right away with them. I'm faster than you and you know that. Come on, if you do this, I won't just sit here, but I will help you." He considers this before nodding and nodding his head.

"Fine, you three. Philby, the smart boy, he is at the Hollywood Studios, being held by Lotso the Huggin Bear. Odd name. Anyway, I suggest you three get going. If I were Philby, I wouldn't be able to smell that strawberry any longer." He waves them off and they leave freely without any fight at all.

He takes me backstage of the show and I follow him. I will help him and maybe when I leave, I will have inside access into the Overtakers and the way they run. That is if I make it out alive.

**So were you surprised when Charlene sacrificed herself? How about when Radcliffe told them where Philby was? Personally, I love writing about Losto the Huggin Bear, so cute and so evil! Please review and favorite this story! It's just one little button down there! Anyway, if you have reviewed in the past you seriously rock, love you!**

~MiKayla


	8. The Dream World

**First, I want to say I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I should be! I had to do a ton of planning for the next few chapters and where I want to take these characters so hopefully these chapters will be amazing! Please comment and favorite this story and me!**

Jess's POV:

I was really scared of what just happened. I just witnessed Charlene sacrifice herself for us and Willa and as to this point; I didn't even realize that Charlene liked us. We started out to Hollywood Studios before Willa stopped us.

"Guys, we should probably break for the night. The parks are going to close soon and now we can only enter as DHI's." I nodded my head at that. It was true. We couldn't get in the back ways anymore. We decided to head over to the Grand Floridian hotel and use our All Access pass to get a room. Willa received this pass from Wayne for her birthday last year and it gave her a one night stay to any Walt Disney World hotel.

We checked in and found our room. We decided to go straight to sleep so we could cross over during the night. Amanda and I could cross over because we were honorary DHIs. We fell asleep in our clothes and in less than thirty minutes, we found ourselves at the Hollywood Studios Park. We decided that since we were only three strong, we should head out together, in everything we do.

We started walking along the path, keeping an eye out for Overtakers. I had no idea who we would be facing. I felt sure that I had to do with it. All of a sudden, I dropped to the ground. The last thing I remember was Willa and Amanda around me. Then, everything went black. I went into a world of dreams.

This world was unlike my other visions of the future that I got. For one thing, I wasn't drawing them, I was in them. It was like Raven on That's So Raven, except I was there. I was completely in the world.

I walked around and saw tons of piles of garbage with character sketches on them. The movies and stories that had never been told lay in piles around my feet. I picked one up and all the words and drawing disappeared. No one else was here.

I kept picking up paper after paper, trying to find something. I didn't know what it was until I found it.

It was a sketch of five kids and a huge carriage surrounding them. Inside the carriage were all of our worst fears: the Overtakers. There was something wrong about them though. Then I decided what it was. They were together. We had never faced them all in battle before. Then, another kid was inside the carriage with them, throwing a huge ball of light into the air.

The picture started talking to me. I could feel myself getting swept into the picture. I held on to one of the rocks holding a stack of papers and tried to stay alive. The picture closed. The corner was signed: Walt Disney.

I realized what Walt Disney was. He had the same thing I did: he drew visions of the future. Which means that this picture was a vision of the future. The kids were the Keepers and this was our upcoming battle against evil. I started shaking. My dream world faded away from me. I woke up to Willa shaking me and Amanda crying on a park bench. I didn't want one of us to turn. I had to keep this a secret.

I couldn't for much longer. The carriage was coming down the road right now.

**What about Lotso the Huggin Bear? Well, he is coming up in the next chapter! Promise! Make sure to review! **


	9. The Final Battle

Jess's POV

The carriage pulled up in front of us. The carriage was black with purple dots and wheels that were literally on fire. Inside were Finn, Charlene, Maybeck, and Philby as well as some Overtakers including Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent. Pain and Panic were driving the carriage around.

Cruella De Vil stepped of the carriage. "Oh, aren't we in a little pickle here? We have all of you. Unless…" She turned back toward the carriage and commanded everyone to get out.

Captain Hook wobbled out, and Hades jumped making Maleficent give him an evil stare.

"Your little friends can decide if they want to join you. I'm not going to stop you. We have been stronger than you for a long time and without Wayne, well, you are clueless."

"Maybeck, you're first." He stepped with us.

"Philby." He stepped with us.

"Finn." He stepped with us.

"Charlene." She stayed.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her. She was betraying us, the person in my vision was Charlene. She stayed with Radcliffe for a purpose and she wasn't even going to join us again.

"Let's let the battle begins." Hades made a path of fire in between us and them. The fire started heating our faces.

"We need to do something!" I screamed. Willa's eyes became huge. She started breathing really hard, in and out. Suddenly, a huge wind came from her mouth. All the leaves from the trees fell off from the power of the wind. The Overtakers were blown back into a building. Willa was almost out of breath. I gave her a thumbs up and she stopped blowing as hard.

Maybeck found a string of lights hanging from one of the buildings for the Osbourne Spectale of Lights. He jumped up on top of the light string and swang back and forth, giving us rides over the fire until the fire was successfully behind us. He jumped off the lights and we watched as the Overtakers got over their daze and prepared to fight again.

The Queen started shooting light beams all around, causing damage to whatever they hit. Philby scrunched up the sleeves of his Aeropostale jacket and, amazingly, there was a control panel with a big red button. He hit the button and just like Buzz, a lazer went out, that intersected with the Queen's. The two lights hit each other, bounced off a window, and went back to the Queen and Cruelia, who was standing behind her, turning them to dust.

All we had to get rid of now was Hades, Captain Hook, and Maleficent. I was beginning to wish that Finn knew his powers or if Amanda and I had any. If we did, we didn't know them, and how could we use them without knowing?

Captain Hook charged at us with his sword. Finn stepped up in front of us and managed to knock the sword out of his hand. Then, with a swift kick to the leg, put Hook's other leg to limping. We were down to two.

Hades came at us first with more fire balls. I really wished that somebody had some kind of power that could help us with this. We couldn't fight fire balls on our own. We were also surrounded with nowhere else to run. One was hurling toward Amanda. I screamed.

She put her hands out in front of her and the ball of fire dissolved at her touch. With every fire that came towards us, she fought them right back off. Then, she pointed her hands directly at Hades, and put all his fire to ashes. Hades slumped back into the shadows.

"How dare you take out all these fine whatevers!" Maleficent shrieked at us. Charlene came rushing up to her from behind.

"What do you want?" Maleficent screamed.

"I want to let you know I'll fight for you."

"Fine, kid. Stay behind me." As Maleficent was preparing for the final battle, Charlene blew a kiss directly at the back of Maleficent's head. It was really weird, you could see little hearts from where her kiss had been. When they hit Maleficent, she crumpled to a pile on the ground. We all gather around her.

"Are you really with them?" I asked.

"No way! I just knew that they would trust me more if I told them I was with them." Charlene shrugged.

"What should we do now?" Philby asked.

"We have to get rid of their powers, tossing them into the sky. I think Charlene should do it. She won the battle for us." Everyone else shock their heads.

Charlene didn't really know how to do it, but Finn showed her. You had to shut their ear and all their power supply would come out of their hands in a ball form. Then, you had to throw it up in the air. Charlene finally got it out.

She walked up to the top of the carriage, exactly like what I had seen in the picture. She threw it up and with a loud bang, the power made the sky light up like fireworks. It would've been a lot prettier if we didn't have all these dead villians around us. They weren't really dead. They would come back. Another battle would occur, until we took them all. We shoved them all back into the carriage and paid Pain and Panic to return them to wherever they came from and shut up about it. They accepted.

We all started walking out of the park. Finn and Charlene stayed toward the back.

Charlene's POV:

Finn stayed to the back of the group with me. He lingered a little bit while the rest of the group kept walking down the main street toward the exits.

"Hey, you did good out there today. You were brilliant." He smiled and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks. You, for not knowing anything, seemed to figure it out too."

He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Just as he drew away, I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"We should.." Finn said.

"Yeah." I replied. We grabbed each other's hands as we walked out of the park.

**So what do you think? I tried to get a little bit of action and romance in here. I already have plans for more even though this part is over. I can continue this story with new chapters or I can make a new story. I would love your suggestions! Other than that, I promise the next one will have more Willa and Philby. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story! It makes my day anytime someone comments or favorites so do so!**

**~MiKayla**


End file.
